Warm Rain
by Jade Rotaski Queen of the Damned
Summary: NarutoxSasuke Yaoi. Sasuke meets Naruto in the rain, the blonde having no idea of Sasukes true feelings, can an incident on a rainy evening change Naruto's feelings for Sasuke and bring them together? Chapter 3 up
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first Naruto story and my first SasuNaru. I'm not sure weather this will be a one shot or if I should continue lol it's up to you guys Enjoy!

------------------

Warm Rain

------------------

Sasuke Uchiha growled in irritation as he walked down the road; rain was pouring from the dark sky and the dark haired boy would have been soaked, if he hadn't brought an umbrella with him 'Lucky that I took Sakura's advice…' Sasuke thought one had in his pocket while the other held up the dark blue umbrella, protecting him from the rain; he had been forced to go with Sakura to go shopping with her, he was still trying to figure out how she had managed to convince him…

'Oh yeah…because she knows…' Sasuke mentally groaned at this; he hadn't known until today, but the pink haired ninja had somehow figured out the dark haired Uchiha's secret.

(Flashback)

_Come ooon" Sasuke! Pleeeaaasssee!" The pink haired girl asked, while clinging onto his arm. Sasuke scowled in obvious distaste. "No I will not follow you around on a pointless shopping trip" The dark haired boy snapped, obviously annoyed. Sakura pouted and tried to look cute but it failed on the dark haired boy; girls pouting never worked on him. _

'_Naruto pouting however...' Sasuke thought._

"_Oh come oooon Sasuke-chan!" Sakura cried breaking the dark hared ninja out of his thought you need to liven up a little, this shopping trip would be good for you! And besides we both need to get something for Naruto's birthday next month! I figured we could go together and then we figure out what to get him!" Sasuke mentally moaned at **very **sexy mental image his mind oh so helpfully provided of the blonde teen._

"_Just buy the dobe ramen, and he'll be happy anyway" the dark haired boy said wanting to smirk, because they both knew that it was true. Sakura glared and whacked the boy upside the head, making the last Uchiha scowl; was this REALLY the girl who used to have a crush on him?_

"_Sasuke…" The pink haired ninja said, he voice down to a dangerous whisper "If you don't come on this shopping trip with me…I'll tell everyone in the village your big, naughty secret" The dark haired ninja blinked in confusion, pretending to not have a clue what she was on about but praying to all god that was wasn't going to say what he thought she was. "What are you talking about Sakura?" he snapped annoyed._

_Sakura smirked evilly at him, Sasuke suppressed a shudder; she looked too much like Orochimaru when she did that. The pink haired girl moved closer to Sasuke, when she was close enough, she whispered in his ear; "Oh you know the secret about you being head over heels in love with Naruto-chan and you want to do naughty things to him?"_

_Sasuke, if it was possible with his skin tone, paled considerably, then his face flushed slightly. "You knew?" He managed to say; there didn't seem much point in denying it, as he was sure his face had already confirmed what suspicions she may have had. Sakura's evil smirk just widened and she nodded "Of course! We girls had a sixth sense when it comes to these things, call it a women's intuition!" _

_Sasuke groaned; this was the last thing he needed. The pink haired girl laughed and latched onto his arm again "Don't worry! Your secret will be safe with me…if you do as you're told!" Sasuke groaned out loud this time and resigning to his fate let himself get dragged along by Sakura to the shopping mall…_

(End flashback)

Sasuke shuddered at that memory; Sakura had forced them to go around nearly every shop in the mall before she was satisfied. 'Never again, next time I see Sakura with that look in her eyes I'm running, no matter how bad it looks' Just then the teenage ninja's onyx eyes focused on a certain someone in orange, with yellow hair; Sasuke mentally groans; only one person in the village wears orange and has bright yellow hair and it was the person he didn't want to see right now lest he lose control and do something he'd regret.

Naruto Uzumaki, the pain and love of his life.

Sasuke seriously considered actually turning around and avoiding the blonde loudmouth of a ninja, but as fate would have it, Naruto had spotted him "Sasuke-Teme!" The blonde yelled as he ran over to him his carefree grin plastered on his face.

Sasuke's face scowled "Dobe" The dark haired Uchiha replied seemingly disinterested in Naruto, while inside his stomach was doing back flips and his mind was screaming at him to pin the soaked blonde boy to the nearest wall and have his naughty way with him.

Naruto just grinned even more at Sasuke's response; he was used to the insult by now and referred to it as more of a nickname than an insult. The blonde ruffled his hair, which had flopped slightly because of the rain, his face was soaked but to Sasuke it made the blonde even more…fuckable shall we say? (AN: I LOVE that word XD)

"What' cha doing out here at this time of night Sasuke?" Naruto asked, while cocking his head to one side, as though trying to figure out the dark haired ninja, this action just made Naruto seen even cuter and more adorable than he already was.

Sasuke was beginning to find resisting the urge to molest the blonde a bit hard.

"Hn I should ask you the same question Dobe" Sasuke replied his voice flat "You don't even have an umbrella" The blonde ninja shrugged, that grin still on his face "I don't care, I like the rain, especially in the summer, and it's always nice and warm in the summer…" Naruto trailed off and laughed looking at Sasuke while scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment. "So, why are you still out?"

"Hn, Sakura made me go to the mall with her" Sasuke replied, Naruto winced and felt sorry for Sasuke; the pink haired girl's trips to the mall could nearly kill a guy the way she shopped. "Wow, I'm surprised even you survived, you know I almost feel sorry for you" the blonde said, Sasuke raised and eyes brow and gave the blonde boy a 'really?' look. Naruto caught the look and smirked "I said almost sorry for you Teme!" the blonde said lightly punching the Uchiha on the shoulder.

Sasuke smirked and regarded the blonde next to him; No longer was Naruto the small blonde kid, now he was a tall, (Though not as tall as Sasuke) lean, and damn sexy 17 year old, his bright blue eyes sparkling as bright as ever, even in the darkness, he was wearing an orange shirt which was soaked through a pair of back pants, his leaf headband keeping his slightly longer blonde hair in place. "Hn, you'll catch a cold in those" Sasuke remarked, trying hard not to practically drool at the sight of a wet Naruto.

The blonde grinned and shrugged as they walked along the road "If I do I do, let me be wet" The blonde said with a grin. "I'm heading off to the ramen stand, wanna join me?" The dark haired ninja blinked, it almost sounded as though the blonde teen was asking him out…on a date? _'Don't be dumb Uchiha; he's just inviting you asa friend…'_ Sasuke mentally scolded himself.

He nodded silently and the blonde haired ninja practically pounced on Sasuke in happiness and gave him a bear hug. "Alright! I can't wait! Come on the ramen's on me!" the blonde said not noticing the flush that was on Sasuke's pale cheeks. As he was dragged along to the ramen stand, Sasuke smiled to himself.

He really did like it…when Naruto was happy with him.

-------------------------------

So did you guys like it? Lol I know it's short but I kind of like how it finished, if you want me to continue you'll have to review! Until then! Later!

Jade Rotaski Queen of the Damned


	2. Resist me, Kiss me!

Ohh hello again! Ha! Ha: D I got so many excellent reviews begging me to continue, that I did just that :) I hope you all enjoy this! I BIG thank you to my wonderful reviewers too:

T.K Yuriloto, Kyoki Hintone, HikaruNoJingoku, anne-rice-fan, Back of Beyond, prettybeka, Kyla of the Moon Wolf Clan, darkangel36, Angel witch, yamitenshikagome, MaraudersForPresident,

wickedly angelic and LoversPastForgotten. Thank you all for your brilliant reviews urging me to continue!

Now on with the chapter!

---------------------------

Chapter 2- Resist me, Kiss me!

--------------------------

Naruto grinned happily as he dragged Sasuke Uchiha, his best friend through the pouring rain and into Ichiruka's ramen shop, not noticing that Sasuke was currently blushing bright red in embarrassment at the blonde teenager dragging him around. When they reached the shop, Naruto ran through like he usually did when he was hungry, but this time the floor had just been polished, and everyone knows that wet shoes + a newly polished floor disaster.

And that's exactly what happened; Naruto slipped and fell flat on his back, and because he still had his hand around Sasuke's wrist, he accidentally managed to pull his dark haired teammate on top of him. Sasuke blinked, confused and wondered for a second what the hell just happened, and why he was staring at something orange. At that moment Sasuke realized that he'd fallen on top of Naruto. Blushing at the provocative position they were currently in, Sasuke looked around the shop; luckily for the both of them, the shop was empty apart from Ichiruka and his daughter, who both looked half exasperated and half amused.

Thanking whatever god above for small mercies, Sasuke quickly got up off his friend, who stared at Sasuke with a sheepish grin and a light blush on his lightly tanned face. "Ah, sorry Sasuke, I kind of slipped" the dark haired Uchiha rolled his eyes in annoyance and turned away from the blonde to hide the blush rising on his cheeks, while muttering 'baka' under his breath as he walked over to the counter. Naruto pouted and got up off the floor before following the dark haired teenager and sitting in the chair next to him. "Miso Ramen (1) please!" Naruto said happily, grabbing the chopsticks from the counter, waiting in excitement.

"I'll have beef ramen" Sasuke said not really looking at the menu, ramen wasn't his most favorite food in the world, but he'd eat it for Naruto. When the two hot bowls of ramen finally arrived, Sasuke pulled out his wallet and paid for both meals, Naruto stared at Sasuke in amazement; the dark haired teenager had never paid anybody's side of anything before, let alone Naruto. "Wow Sasuke you paid for my meal too! Thanks!" The blonde haired Chuunin(2) actually ignored his ramen for once, and instead of eating the ramen, he got out of his seat and glomped the dark haired boy happily. "That's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me!" Naruto said still hugging Sasuke, who had frozen in his seat stiff and unsure as what to do, all the while resisting the urge to do something very naughty that should NOT be done in a public place.

"Your welcome, now get off me dobe, your making a scene" Sasuke managed to get out pushing at the blondes chest gently as Naruto continued to hug him. The blonde ninja mewed like a cat, which sounded adorable to the dark haired ninja's ears and instead of letting go, just hugged Sasuke tighter. The dark haired teenager swallowed hard and resisted the urge to just hug the boy back. "No! I don't want to! Your the first person to pay for a meal for me" was Naruto's muffled reply as the blonde teenager buried his head in Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke thanked whatever god that was listening, that the ramen stand was still deserted, if Kiba or Shikamaru saw this, he wouldn't be able to live it down. Sasuke lifted his arms and forcefully pushed the still wet blonde boy away from him "Baka, stop doing that or I'll be as wet as you" the teenage Uchiha snapped, Naruto blinked, a hurt look on his face, this look made Sasuke feel very guilty as the blonde ninja sat back on his seat and turned back to his ramen, snapping the chopsticks it two, and eating it at an unusually slow pace.

Sasuke swallowed, wanting to apologize for what he had said, but saying sorry never had been one of his strong points since his brother Itachi had killed his parents. The dark haired teenager sighed and turned back to his own bowl of ramen. Once the two had finished eating the two sat in an uncomfortable silence. The dark haired Uchiha found this odd, usually Naruto would be asking for a second or third bowl or ramen by now, but the blonde boy was silent, his head resting in his arms, which were propped up on the counter. "Can I ask you something Sasuke?"

Sasuke blinked at this, and frowned; Naruto still hadn't turned to face the dark haired Uchiha yet but from what Sasuke could see of his face, the blonde loudmouth of a ninja looked serious. "Hn, that all depends on what your going to ask me" Sasuke replied with a sly smirk, as he turned his seat to face the blonde teen. Naruto giggled at this and turned to face him, a happy smile on his face, his eyes turned to slits. "How did I know your were going to say that? Huh? You bastard" Naruto laughed and punched Sasuke on the shoulder lightly, who was glad to find all hurt gone from the blonde's face. "Come on let's go...I think the rain might have stopped"

Sasuke nodded and followed Naruto out of ramen stand and out into the dark, musky evening the rain had left, the two walked alongside one another in a comfortable silence for a while, Sasuke was looking straight ahead but he was deep in thought. 'I wonder what the dobe (3) wants to ask me?' the dark haired Uchiha glanced at Naruto out of the corner of his eye and noticed the other teen was smiling and staring up at the sky, Sasuke looked up also just in time to see a shooting star go by. "Ohh! Sasuke! Did you see that! Quick make a wish!" Sasuke looked at the loudmouthed ninja who was tugging on his sleeve again in excitement, almost like child would with its mother.

"Hn, I don't believe in things like that" Sasuke said grudgingly shrugging Naruto's arm off his sleeve and continuing to walk ahead. Naruto pouted then scowled at Sasuke's back as the dark haired ninja walked off without him, with a sigh Naruto ran to catch up with him. "Do you believe in anything Sasuke? Apart from revenge on your brother?" The dark haired Uchiha blinked and turned to Naruto, who had grabbed hold of his arm to prevent the Uchiha clan member from simply walking off and ignoring him.

Sasuke had no been expecting this for a question, and for a long moment he wasn't sure what to say, and when he did he didn't know if he had the courage to say it _'I believe in you Naruto, apart from my brother, you are my only other reason to live' Sasuke_ thought but when he opened his mouth, he couldn't make himself say it _'N_o_! Not now! If I say that he'll start to ask questions and I think I can answer them, if Naruto finds out I'm in love with him...'_ Sasuke mentally shuddered when he thought about what could go wrong if he told Naruto the truth. _'No, I can't let that happen, Naruto's friendship means too much to me, even if I never tell him the truth and someone else snatches him away, he'll always be my friend'_ The dark haired Uchiha shrugged, shaking away his thoughts to answer the blonde's question "Maybe I do, why do you want to know?" Sasuke asked trying to keep any shakiness out of his voice out of sheer nervousness, which was an un-Sasuke like personality trait.

The blonde haired Chuunin sighed, stuffed his hands in his pockets and shrugged his shoulders off-handedly as they headed in the direction of Naruto's house. "I guess I'm curious I mean, nothing else seems to drive you to do anything, it seems your only goal is to kill your brother..." Naruto broke off and sighed stopping suddenly and turning to the dark haired ninja. "I mean how can anyone know what else you want to do? You don't _talk_ to anybody Sasuke, you don't tell me or Sakura-Chan how your feeling or what you want to do after you kill your brother, you don't socialize with anyone else like me and Sakura do, your like a brick wall sometimes and it upsets both Sakura and me when you ignore her, and that even though we've become your friends, you still wont let us past the walls you've put up around yourself" The blonde ninja shook his head sadly "It hurts me to say this Sasuke, but how am I your closet friend...if you never let me in?"

Sasuke blinked, he didn't know what to say or think to that, he felt his chest heaving as his emotions threatened to spill over in shock; Naruto had never told Sasuke how he felt about his attitude towards everyone before; the closest they had gotten to that discussion was when they were trying to kill each other in the valley of the end and even then they had barely touched the topic of how Sasuke came to be this way.

"I..." Sasuke tried to speak but he couldn't, his eyes wide in surprise, staring at the blonde ninja who had near enough just confessed what he really felt out to the dark haired Uchiha. For the first time in his life Sasuke Uchiha was speechless; he had never seen or heard the blonde haired teen so serious in his life, hell he had never thought the word 'serious' was in Naruto Uzumaki's vocabulary! "Do you see what I mean Sasuke? I just wish you'd trust yourself to talk to us, I wish you'd trust _me_"

The dark haired ninja swallowed heavily _'You have no idea Naruto, your so dense you dobe...I'd trust you with my life...' _Sasuke sighed and shrugged to himself his eyes fixed on the ground ahead of him; he didn't want to show the blonde ninja just how much what he had said had shaken him up. "...It's not that I don't trust you Naruto...I..." Sasuke broke off and took a deep breath before muttering, "I don't trust my brother..." The blonde frowned at Sasuke's answer, confused. "Huh? What do you mean?" Naruto said cocking his head cutely to one side, making the dark haired Uchiha clench his fists so as to resist the urge to molest Naruto.

Sasuke rolled his eyes in amusement; even on a serious issue Naruto could still be as dense as ever. The dark haired Uchiha shrugged and smirked at Naruto "Never mind dobe, come on, its starting to rain again" Sasuke pulled out the dark blue umbrella and opened it up just in time as the rain poured down, much more harshly than before. Naruto shivered and scooted close to Sasuke. So as to get shelter from the umbrella. "I thought you didn't care if you got wet?" Sasuke asked with a smirk at the shivering blonde. Naruto scowled darkly at Sasuke and growled at him "Teme! (4) The rains a lot heavier this time, and its colder..." the blonde ninja shivered again, more violently this time, and wrapped his damp arms around himself, rubbing his arms franticly, trying to warm himself up.

Sasuke chuckled quietly to himself at this, Naruto looked so cute, like a lost wet kitten. Silently, the dark haired Uchiha moved the umbrella over Naruto so he was shielded from the rain, but this meant that the dark Uchiha was getting wet instead. When he realized the rain wasn't pouring on him any more, Naruto looked up in confusion to stare at the umbrella, then turned to Sasuke in surprise, who just smirked back at him. "Kakashi would kill me if I let you get ill, and besides were almost at your house"

Naruto blinked in surprise and stared ahead, realizing the dark haired teen was right. "Oh, Thanks Sasuke-ko-Teme (4)" Naruto said Sasuke blinked and looked at Naruto, who was staring straight ahead, and Sasuke wasn't sure because if the darkness of the night and the heavy rain, but he thought that he could see a faint blush on the blonde ninja's face. _'Was he going to say Koi?'_(5) Sasuke thought in confusion, this thought made hope rise in the dark haired teens chest, even though he tried hard to squash it down. _'Does that_ _mean that Naruto might like me? No don't get your hopes up Sasuke, you just misheard him that's all'_ But no matter what he tried, the dark haired ninja couldn't make himself think that what Naruto almost said was a mistake.

When they finally reached Naruto's house the blonde sighed in relief as he unlocked the door to his house and stepped inside, away from the rain, the blonde ninja flicked on the hallway light and smiled. "You'd better change out your cloths and get a bath. Kakashi won't be pleased if you fall ill the day before a mission," Sasuke said quietly from Naruto's doorway. The blonde smiled and nodded. "I will...thanks for everything Sasuke" Naruto said smiling at Sasuke with his best bright happy smile, the smile that made Naruto look so beautiful as the setting sun made his tanned skin glow... Sasuke stared at Naruto and felt the resistance he had been struggling to keep in line with the blonde slipping away, just as he felt the umbrella slip from his fingers and clatter to the floor.

He faintly knew he'd given into temptation when he grabbed Naruto by the front of his wet orange shirt, closed his own eyes tight and pressed the blonde's lips to his own. Sasuke thought he'd died and gone to heaven, the blonde lips were soft like silk, and the dark haired ninja could faintly, still taste the ramen the blonde ninja had eaten only minutes before. The dark hair teenager felt himself pressing a (probably) shocked Naruto to the hallway wall, and snaking his tongue into the blonde's mouth while he was still frozen in shock. Now Sasuke really _WAS_ in heaven, he could still taste the ramen in the blonde teenagers mouth, but something else as well, a sort of spice, it was sweet, yet tangy, like cinnamon. Sasuke felt one of his hands in Naruto's hair, feeling the damp silky strands, the other hand was under the blonde ninja's shirt, feeling every part of Naruto's torso. That was when Naruto moaned in the dark haired ninja's mouth.

That was when Sasuke realized what he was doing.

The dark haired Uchiha pulled away from Naruto like the blonde Chuunin had electrocuted him and stared at Naruto in shock as the blonde teenager collapsed in a heap on the floor, wide eyed and shaking. Sasuke swallowed hard, realizing what he had done to Naruto, to his best friend! _'SHIT! What the hell is wrong with me, why couldn't I have just left? Then none of this would have happened!'_ Sasuke swallowed and before Naruto could try to stop him, the dark haired ninja, turned and ran out of Naruto's house, leaving his umbrella behind and ran out into the pouring rain, he kept on running, until finally he reached his house, unlocked the door, and slammed it shut, before locking it and collapsing in a heap on the hallway floor.

Sasuke sat there, wet, cold and shaking for a long time as he thought of what he just did to his best friend. _'Shit! Why? Why did he have to look so damn cute just then? Why couldn't I stop myself? Why the hell am I in love with him?'_ Sasuke wanted to scream; he hadn't felt so lost since his parents died. _'What the hell am I going to do when I see him tomorrow? Damnit! We have a mission! How are we going to be able to work as a team after what I just did?'_ Sasuke sighed and wrapped his arms around his knees; even though he was a genius, he didn't have an answer to his problem. _I just have to go to the meeting tomorrow and hope he doesn't hate me...'_ With that thought the dark haired ninja slowly got up off the floor and went to take a shower, his heart heavy with regret.

---------------------------

(1) I can't remember, but I think Miso Ramen is Naruto's favorite lol XD.

(2) Chuunin is the rank up from Genin. If you haven't seen much of Naruto or even if you have, you should know there are four ranks of Ninja. GeninTrainee ninja, ChuuninNormal classed ninja, JouninElite ninja and HokageHighest-ranking ninja. In the manga, Naruto was the last out of all his classmates to receive a Chuunin ranking, because he went out traveling with Jiraya for two and a half years after Sasuke left with Orochimaru, so in this story he's finally gotten the Chuunin ranking, while Sasuke and Sakura are both training to become Jounin's.

(3) Dobe means 'dead last' in Japanese.

(4) Teme means 'Basterd' in Japanese I think. Naruto calls Sasuke it a lot in the Japanese version of the anime.

(5)Koi means 'love' or 'lover' in Japanese. People usually say it after there loved ones name.

---------------------------

So? What did you guys think? Did you like it? When I started this I wanted it to be light hearted all the way through but it kinda didn't turn out that way, it went a bit serious in the middle, because I want Itachi included in this story as a hidden danger. (Grabs plot bunny and hides it) Oops a plot bunny escaped! Ah well! At least they kissed even if it was a little one-sided! I hope you guys enjoy this:) Until next time

Jade Rotaski Queen of the Damned


	3. Confessions of a teenage Uchiha

Hello yes I'm back again! Thank you to all of my reviewers! I am eternally grateful!

Yamitenshikagome- Ha ha! I think its more confusion fro poor Naruto! XD enjoy!

Nazura- Thank you very much I appreciate it! XD

Ari- ha ha I think its cute too! I love writing it!

Siverrain- Ha ha! Yes bad Sasuke! Don't worry our favorite dark haired ninja confesses all here!

Dragonist- Well here you are the next chapter Mwhahahahaha! I love it when readers beg for more! (Laughs evilly)

darkangel36- Oh wow thank you for the cookies! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Prettybeka- Here you are! An update as you requested: )

Kyoki Hinote- Ha ha as I said before I think its Naruto that's going to be more confused! XD

FireieGurl- Thank you! And here you are, an update!

HikaruNoJingoku-Trust me it will get even more interesting once a certain brother is involved! (Laughs evilly)

Rikouchan- Ha ha all will be reavealed here! Enjoy!

KawaiiAki- Ha! No worries, Sakue and Naruto will be fine…or will they? Mwahahahahaha!

Conafrex- No! Baka means idiot on Japanese Dobe means dead last. :D

Sakura654- Ha ha thank you very much hope you enjoy this chapter:D

Nazura Itozomake- Hee hee! You'll see what happens next chapter…but for now…enjoy this chapter!

Okay! Onto the story! Enjoy!

-------------------

Chapter 3- Confessions of a teenage Uchiha

-------------------

Naruto Uzumaki was. For the first time shocked to the point of speechlessness.

Sasuke Uchiha, his rival, his arch enemy and (Not that he would EVER admit it) his best friend, king of all things cold and aloof, had just kissed and, damn well near enough molested him. I mean Sasuke, of all people had done that to the poor blonde, And even though it had been hours since the incident with the dark haired ninja, and the sky had turned dark and black outside, Naruto was still slumped in a heap in his hallway, his body was tingling from all the places Sasuke touched him and his stomach was doing somersaults.

Eventually the blonde Chuunin, managed to gather enough strength and wits about him to get up off his hard wood floor and stagger to the front door, which had still been left open since Sasuke left. Naruto shut and locked his door sluggishly, almost like he'd just woken up from a long sleep. 'Maybe I was asleep, maybe it was all a dream...' Naruto thought trying hard to convince himself that it might be the case, but then, his foot hit something, something the told Naruto that this was no dream and with shaking fingers, Naruto picked up the object.

It was the umbrella that Sasuke had left behind.

The blonde ninja's hand clamped onto the damp umbrella tightly as he remembered how uncharacteristically nice the dark haired ninja had been when he'd been around him only a few hours ago. Then quite suddenly the blonde flushed as he remembered Sasuke kissing him. "Damn it!" Naruto muttered lightly slapping himself in the face to snap himself away from THOSE kind of thoughts. 'Why the hell did he do that? I don't understand! Why the hell did he just kiss me then run! Gah I'm his rival for the Hokage's sake!...but I'm not complaining...I mean the kiss was...kind of nice..." Naruto, if it was possible, blushed even more in embarrassment at his last thought and shook his head furiously. 'No No NO! There is no way I'm attracted to a bastard like Sasuke!"

But no matter how hard the blonde ninja tried to convince himself that what he thought was true, that he DIDN'T like Sasuke at all, his body refused to agree with him, as his body and lips continued to tingle every time he thought about the dark haired Uchiha kissing him. Naruto yawned, as he chose to ignore his feelings and stumbled to bed, pulling off his cloths them flopping onto his bed almost instantly falling asleep, not noticing that his hand still had a firm grip on Sasuke's umbrella.

--------------------------

Sasuke Uchiha had never felt so nervous in his life; in fact, half of his mind was actually terrified of what he should say and do around a certain blonde loudmouth when he arrived for the mission, if he did at all; it honestly wouldn't surprise Sasuke if Naruto wanted to avoid him for the rest of his natural life.

But the sensible, mature part of his mind scoffed and reminded the fearful part of his brain that, he was an Uchiha, he was an avenger, and that, even though the blonde had improved in his training, he was still smarter, stronger and faster then Naruto, and if Naruto attacked him verbally or physically, he'd be able to fend the blonde off. Sasuke sighed inwardly, no sign of his inner nervousness or fear on his pale delicate face, as he sat in his usual spot; a low tree branch next to the bridge where team 7 usually met up for missions.

Sakura arrived not long after Sasuke had and greeted him with a gentle smile and a wave as she ran over to the bridge, The dark haired ninja nodded and waved back in a return greeting; Ever since Sakura had turned 15, she had finally gotten over her crush on Sasuke and decided to give in to Rock Lee's requests for a date and, to everyone's surprise, the two had been together ever since. Sakura's attitude to both Naruto and Sasuke changed also, instead of clinging to Sasuke and waning for his attention like she used to, she treated them both equally, like they were the brothers she never had. This in turn caused fewer arguments among the three of them and they became closer for it.

'Hn... I still miss some of the arguments we used to have though...' Sasuke mused, a tiny smile gracing his face; no matter how much he had tried to deny it in the beginning, he knew that he roused the arguments between Naruto and himself because he knew just what to say to annoy the blonde enough, so that Naruto would pay attention to him and him alone, and soon enough, the dark haired Uchiha began to realize just how much he cared fro the blonde loudmouth.

'I remember when we were fighting Haku and Zabuza(1), Naruto had managed to sneak inside the house of mirrors because he wanted to help, to prove himself so badly...but when Haku turned a surprise attack on Naruto while he was unconscious, I panicked, I guess I realized the truth then, even if I refused to admit it, that I'd fallen in love with the blonde idiot' Sasuke's smile widened a fraction more as he continued to re-live those memories.

"Thinking about Naruto-kun(2) again?" Sakura's voice said next to Sasuke, breaking the dark haired ninja out of his thoughts suddenly, the dark haired Uchiha spun around to come face to face with the pink haired medic ninja sat next to him on the tree branch, a sly knowing look on her face. Sasuke mentally groaned; this had not been the first time Sakura had managed to sneak up on him while he was day dreaming, but she had never gotten so far as invading his personal space, this time however, he hadn't even heard her sit down next to him!

"...Maybe," Sasuke said but the tone of his voice was flat and dull. This made the pink haired girl frown in confusion and surprise; Sasuke, over the years had opened up a little to both Sakura and Naruto, he smiled and laughed quietly when something the blonde idiot did amused him, he talked a little more to both her and Naruto, but somehow he was still as aloof as ever, and it upset her when he hardly ever spoke about personal things, and if anyone tried to talk to him, or nagged him about said personal things, that Sasuke would ignore them.

But even knowing this, Sakura was worried. "Sasuke-kun? what's wrong?" The pink haired girl hoped Sasuke wouldn't ignore her, she knew better to ask, but she wanted to know what was bothering the dark haired Uchiha so much. "Has something happened?" She questioned after receiving no reply, before wanting to smack her forehead protector for asking a stupid question, but she had to be careful when questioning Sasuke, and she knew she'd have to let the dark haired Uchiha take his time in talking.

Sasuke sighed gently, his onyx eyes lowered to the ground below "...Yeah...something happened all right..." the dark haired teenager muttered, running a hand through his dark hair absently. Gently, Sakura placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Want to talk about it?" Sakura asked; She had a feeling it had something to do with Naruto, but she wasn't sure. The dark haired ninja didn't answer he just lowered his head and closed his eyes.

Sakura frowned, seriously concerned over her friends behavior, whatever had happened was enough to get Sasuke Uchiha worried. Sakura sat silently next to Sasuke, resisting the urge to ask the dark haired ninja again; the pink haired medic ninja knew if she asked too many questions Sasuke would ignore her all day and she wouldn't get any answers at all. Instead the two sat in a comfortable silence, Sakura eagerly waiting for the dark haired Uchiha to say something, while Sasuke was contemplating exactly what to tell his pink haired teammate..

"...I kissed him..." Sasuke finally whispered quietly. If Sakura hadn't been waiting for an answer, she would have missed it. the pink haired ninja's emerald green eyes widened in surprise and she turned to Sasuke with a gasp, before squealing in excitement. "Oh my god! You kissed him! What did he say?" Sakura asked, not needing to know who 'he' was; She had known Sasuke was attracted to Naruto after she started dating Lee and started paying more attention to Naruto as well as Sasuke. She soon realized that the dark haired Uchiha was staring and keeping a close eyes on the blonde and noticed that Sasuke's eyes would narrow dangerously and she could hear him _growling_ if anyone gave the blonde any attention. As soon as she realized this, she told Ino, who agreed with her that Naruto and Sasuke would look good together, but both had kept their realizations a secret...until Sakura blackmailed Sasuke yesterday.

Sasuke shrugged at her question and Sakura's look of excitement turned into a frown "Huh? What the heck is that supposed to mean?" The pink haired girl snapped suddenly before she could stop herself; She knew she was pushing Sasuke now, but she desperately needed to know what happened damn it! (A/N: Can you blame her Yaoi fans?) Sasuke turned and glared at her, obviously irritated. "I don't know weather he said anything, because after I realized what I'd done, I ran home"

Sakura's widened, if possible, even more at this piece of news, then she looked at Sasuke. "Okay...okay let me just get this straight...You went and kissed Naruto, but you didn't tell him how you felt about him did you?" Sasuke shook his head, and unhappy look on his face, to confirm the pink haired girls worst fears as she moaned in despair. "Gah! I take back all the times I ever called Naruto an idiot! You're the idiot right now! Not only have you shattered where he thought he stood with you on friendship levels, but now he's going to be totally screwed on how he feels now too!" Sakura said shaking her head sadly.

Sasuke growled at the girl sitting next to him, he knew that he had screwed up, he didn't need Sakura reprimanding him like that. "Don't you think I know that?" The dark haired Uchiha snapped back angrily, then he broke off and sighed "I...I couldn't help it Sakura..." Sasuke broke of again and sighed sadly, he was unable to mask the sadness and guilt on his pale face. "I couldn't help it, I met up with him last night, I resisted him when he was near me in the ramen shop, even on the way home, but when we reached his apartment..." Sasuke broke of and swallowed before daring himself to continue. "He looked so...beautiful Sakura...I just...snapped, I just couldn't take it anymore, so I kissed him, Only when he made a noise, probably of protest...did I realize what I was doing"

Sakura's face softened and she squeezed on Sasuke's shoulder gently in a comforting gesture, before she bit her lip worriedly; what if Naruto rejected Sasuke? What if he was homophobic and hated the teenage Uchiha forever? The pink haired ninja didn't think she'd be able to stand it if her two best friends and team mates who were like brothers to her, stopped being friends with each other. Sakura sighed trying to think of some sort of plan for Sasuke to make it up to the blonde Chuunin...when she remembered the last part of what Sasuke said. "Sasuke...you said that...Naruto made a kind of noise...are you sure he was protesting?" Sakura asked slowly, like the dark haired ninja was a 4 year old.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this question and wondered why this question seemed so important. "Well...I..I don't know...It kind of sounded like he was moaning or groaning or something...Why?" The pink haired girls eyes emerald eyes brightened instantly at Sasuke's answer and the sly smile Sasuke knew so well was back on her face. "And you were snogging him when he moaned right?" The dark haired Uchiha blinked and frowned even more at her strange and confusing questions, but after a moment, he answered anyway. "Well, yeah...and I..." Sasuke paused for a moment as he face flushed faintly. "I..ah...I kind of...had my hand...under his shirt..."

Sakura's mouth dropped open wide at this comment, before she burst out into a fit of giggles, which annoyed Sasuke that the pink haired medic ninja could laugh at his answer. After a minute or so (And noticing the look on Sasuke's face) Sakura managed to get her fit of giggles under control, and with a smile, she prodded the tip of Sasuke's nose in a teasing sisterly way. "I think your getting over worried about all this" the pink haired teenager said the Sasuke who blinked and looked surprised at her answer.

The dark haired Uchiha rose and eyebrow and stared at Sakura with a silent 'How so?' expression; this made Sakura giggle again, but she stopped it quickly and smiled happily at Sasuke. "Don't you see? If Naruto moaned then there's a chance that maybe he was beginning to get some pleasure out of it too, he might even realize that he _liked_ it! You still have a chance to make it up to him AND tell him how you really feel!" The dark haired Chuunin nodded and smiled a small, but true genuine smile at Sakura. "...Thanks" The pink haired medic ninja laughed and shrugged it off "Your welcome, it what friends are for after all, good luck Sasuke!" then with a grin and a sly wink, she jumped off the branch and landed lightly on the ground below.

Sasuke leaned back on the tree trunk the small smile still on his face, maybe things weren't as messed up as he had first thought, with a content sigh the dark haired Uchiha leaned back and waited in hope, that a certain blonde loudmouth would arrive.

--------------------------

Naruto, to Sasuke's surprise, arrived to the meeting 15 minutes after Sakura did, and the dark haired Uchiha felt the guilt well up in his chest when he noticed the small bags under the blonde's eyes and how slowly and sluggishly he walked up to Sakura. "Morning (Yawn) Sakura-Chan (3)" Naruto said with a tired bit wide grin, none of his usual loudness and cheer that the two teammates were used to. Sakura glanced up at Sasuke and saw his guilty expression, even though the dark haired ninja was trying to hide it, and patted Naruto on the back gently before greeting him back politely. "Good morning Naruto...are you alright? You don't look as if you've had a wink of sleep!"

Naruto mentally winced at Sakura's question. 'She noticed huh? Ah well it's not like I was hiding the fact I was tired or anything...' The blonde Chuunin thought, as he kept himself focused on Sakura, not wanting to see a certain dark haired Chuunin just yet, who he knew would be sitting on a certain tree branch across from the bridge. The blonde ninja yawned again and stretched before nodding sleepily. "Something like that...Uh, my neighbor had music on loud last night until the early hours of the morning, so I could hardly sleep until about 4 this morning"

Sasuke frowned and knew this was a lie; Naruto was a lot of things but one thing he was not, was a light sleeper; the blonde could sleep through a major earthquake and not stir from his slumber at all! Sakura looked up at Sasuke and frowned; The dark haired Uchiha sighed, Sakura knew the blonde ninja was lying also, but instead of confronting Naruto about it, she just smiled gently at him and patted him on the head. "Well just don't fall asleep during the mission okay?" The blonde Chuunin, actually laughed happily at the pink haired girls answer as he flopped down on the base of a tree directly opposite Sasuke. "I won't don't you worry Sakura-Chan! You hear that Teme? I'm going to beat you today! Believe it!"

The dark haired Uchiha blinked, then stared at Naruto, who was grinning up at him with his usual bright hyper grin. Sasuke's face remained passive as he turned away from Naruto's direction, no sign of the surprise and confusion that was in his onyx eyes. The blonde idiot who, for some un-godly reason, he had managed to fall in love with and kissed last night, was grinning happily at Sakura, before laughing at something she said.

Something wasn't right...Naruto was acting as though nothing had changed, but Sasuke, who was used to masking his own emotions since the death of his parents, knew that all the smiles and laughs were fake, but the pink haired girl didn't seem to notice as she shoved the blonde ninja playfully. 'Why is he acting like nothing happened? Is it because he wants to forget it? Or is it because Sakura is here and doesn't want to worry her?' Sasuke couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy at this thought; he knew that Naruto would always have a soft spot for the pink haired girl, even if the blonde had gotten over his one-sided crush on her.

Sasuke sighed, he didn't know which answer was the right one, but even so, it hurt him to think that Naruto was brushing everything off and acting as though nothing had changed; for some reason, it _really_ hurt. Half an hour later Kakashi finally arrived reading his usual perverted Come Come paradise book(4) as he grinned at the three of them and waved. "Yo! Sorry I'm late, I had an appointment with a dolp-doctor and lost track-"

"YOU LAIR!" Sakura and Naruto yelled simultaneously, pointing accusingly at there continually late sensei, who grinned sheepishly at them from behind his mask; in truth he HAD met up with Iruka(5) but one thing had led to another, and well...that a story for another day (A:N: (Snickers) I bet it is!(Has perverted thoughts of what EXACTLY Kakashi and Iruka were doing))

"Ahem! Anyway I'm afraid we've been assigned another D class mission; Litter picking in the park! Don't moan Naruto, litter picking builds up character!" The grey haired copy ninja said when the blonde Chuunin's face fell and he whined in disappointment. Naruto scowled at his sensei's comment "What do ya mean! I've got lots of character!" The blonde haired ninja yelled after their sense has they walked across the bridge to Kohana's central park. Sakura laughed at her blonde teammates comment, but when Naruto wasn't looking she shared a look with Sasuke, confirming that even though she didn't show it, she was just as concerned about the blondes behavior as Sasuke was.

---------------------------

(1) If you missed episodes 15-18 of the anime then you won't know about these two; Haku and Zabuza are hired by a greedy crime lord to assassinate a bridge builder, because the bridge would mean an access to other countries, and therefore there economy would grow. Kakashi and the team were hired to protect the builder, but he never mentioned ninjas would be after him, and the class of the mission was raised to a B rank. In the end Kakashi faces off against Zabuza while Sasuke and Naruto get stuck in the house of mirrors with Haku. After Sasuke sacrifices himself to protect an unconscious Naruto the Kyuubi's chakra is released which defeats Haku. but in a last attempt to save Zabuza, Haku runs in front of Kakashi's lightning edge attack and is killed almost instantly.

(2) Kun is the male abbreviation the Japanese use that the end of a person's name, usuallay used between close friends.

(3) Chan is the female abbreviation the Japanese use at the end of a persons name, usually used between close friends.

(4) Also known as Icha icha Paradise, depending on which version of the anime you watch. Jiraya, the white haired ninja that Naruto learns the Rasengan from, writes these books.

(5) Yes in this story Kakashi is having a relationship with Iruka, and no Naruto doesn't know about it XD!

---------------------------

Wow this so didn't turn out the way I wanted! I wanted it to be funny but yet again it ended up serious, which I don't suppose is a bad thing. I apologize if people think Sasuke and Sakura might be a bit out of character but remember they ARE 17 years old when this story starts so they would have grown up and matured a lot over the years, while Naruto has hardly changed at all! XD I didn't do that on purpose, it just happened, I guess I love Naruto's hyperactive personality too much!

Yes Rock Lee and Sakura are together in this story, its one of the straight pairings I actually like in Naruto! The only other one's I like is Hinata/Kiba and Ino/Shikamaru I hope people aren't to disappointed that Rock lee isn't with Gaara, though no worries I'm writing a story fro those two soon :)

Hee hee I can't wait to write about Itachi, I'm surprised though, from what I've heard and read on people's profiles, people either; love him because he and Sasuke would be good together, love him because he's a sexy but dangerous psycho, or hate him for what he did to Sasuke and are a part of Sasuke's fan club! Personally I like Itachi because of his twisted personality, its a lot more complicated than what people might think, well that's my opinion anyway and besides, what's a good love story without a villain or two? Right? Anyway Naruto will always be my favorite character ever! (Snuggles Naruto plushy), Sasuke coming in a close second! (Haggles Sasuke plushy)

Well then! That's all from me until the next chapter! Later!

Jade Rotaski Queen of the Damned


End file.
